


【春秋】【晋国】寒霜

by ChordFunction



Series: 绛都风流录 [2]
Category: Historical RPF, 东周 | Eastern Zhou History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChordFunction/pseuds/ChordFunction
Summary: Summary： 探究赵庄姬与栾桓祁的作案动机，兼与同时代女性群像形成对照。没有百合只有捭阖。





	【春秋】【晋国】寒霜

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-02-26完结的《熹微》的姊妹篇。

朔风素来都是在不知名的角落盘伏，在不知名的时刻迅速蹲伏起跳，如离弦之箭般窜至高空，刮走在苍白天穹处凝结的冰晶。如果你仔细聆听，甚至可以留意到猛风洋洋得意的长啸声。这位傲慢的漠北使者似乎不满足于恐吓，他不过是轻柔地拍打伴随其出征的披风，将隐藏在无形褶皱处的微粒一一抖落，就可以向大地泼洒不计其数的白色雨水，将庄稼、矮树、茅屋以及木棚都掩埋在厚重的冰壳雪被之下，惟有不断闪烁的银色微光能告诉众人：这不是一片静止的冰封湖潭。

范氏女儿都是长于晋国东部的孩童，习惯于巍峨的太行山撑起寥廓的天空，朝阳染红大片云彩后才从天际处露出笑颜。自从她乘坐驶向西方的花轿，在这二十多个冬天，栾祁都努力地搜寻银光的边界，确定划分两片茫茫区域的细长地平线。她无疑是全神贯注的，不知不觉中她的右手碰到了窗框，食指贴到凹凸不平的木料表面。潜伏在纹路里的寒气从指腹处升起，促使她立刻扯动冰冷的铜环，把紧闭的窗户拉开了一条缝。凛冽的寒风没有放过这个入口，飕飕地吹进温暖的房间，迎面而至的细小晶体拍到栾氏主妇的面颊。直到几颗雪粒凝在眼睫上，她才用蜷缩的双手推回沉重的窗扇。

“多谢，容我这不速之客暂留。”

 

“赵姬？”栾祁回头道。

来人朝她微微一笑，眉目之中风韵犹存，乌溜溜的头发挽成绛都往年流行的款式。她披毛氅、着锦绣，指尖正在漫不经心地弹走位于毛料边缘的细雪。恍惚之间，对方仍是满头珠翠的贵妇，高挑的凤目里重叠着来来往往的人影；而自己还是活泼开朗的少女，清澈的瞳仁尚未倒映出世间汹涌暗潮。

时间却冲刷了过往画面的色彩，仅余贵妇白玉簪下的丝丝浅灰，还有自己指尖上的片片朱红。

“你还是唤我庄姬吧。”来人咳嗽一声，“我倒是差一点成了你的阿姑，你又为何如此冷淡？”

“与外族共做伪证，以致夫家倾覆之人……”栾祁摇头道，“我虽敬佩，却不齿于起因。”

庄姬美目流转，耳边明珠晃动，竟摇出两团雪球似的光：“桓祁，难道你的女德就很好吗？你我俱为背礼之人，有甚分别？”

“栾黡多年失道乱行，我何必遵守那些条条框框？”栾祁不屑地摆手，“然而，赵庄子是位君子。”

“赵孟的确是表里如一的君子。”老妇颔首。

“那么，你为什么要选择楼婴齐？为什么联合外族污蔑族叔？”栾祁抿紧嘴唇，嗤笑道，“我不认为，哪个君子愿意容忍你如此放肆的背叛。”

 

“我仅仅是为这场征伐提供了一个借口，怎么能算得上背叛夫君？” 庄姬的手指移过裙面，投下的灰黑色阴影掠过湖水青的锦缎，“赵孟走得太早，而我惊觉自己竟是独自前行，在寒冷的朔风里瑟瑟发抖，怀里还有嗷嗷待哺的幼儿——可是，一介妇人又有什么办法呢——我只能让儿子在荒废的偏殿长大，视野中除了束束飘旋的蓬草、块块脱落的漆皮，别无他物。”

绛都之名，源于土石皆为赤红色的绛山，因此，当地人极其热爱这种浓烈的色彩，可以与东方嗜好深紫的齐国人媲美。由于取材便利，还有对城名的莫名自豪，绛都人特别喜欢将廊柱墙壁刷成红色，使游人误认为这是一处收纳霞光的浪漫地方。不过，颜色艳丽、留存久远的材料，首选朱砂而非绛草。这种鲜亮如血的涂料，既能添加几分庄严气息，也带有晶体特有的尖锐光芒，尤其是当人在冬日雪晴时遥遥望去，朱漆建筑就像是拔雪地而起的赤色玉璧，上泛新枣的诱人光泽，甚为可爱。

但是，美景不长。春期渐近，冰雪消融，空气中难免会夹杂恼人的潮气，此时的柱皮极其容易被剥下，在地上摔成一撮撮和了水的胭脂粉。因此，只有富贵人家，才能伺候得起这彰显矿土鲜艳色彩的彤楹与赭柱。

栾祁垂下眼睫，盯着覆盖自己指甲的蔻丹。如果用小刀刮去涂层，也一样会有红粉簌簌掉落，眠于尘埃……仿佛附着在粗糙砖面上的浅淡残血。

 

“我也对赵庄子的早逝深表遗憾。”栾祁提高了声调，“但是你真的无计可施？韩献子也是一位君子，不会对恩人的孙子坐视不管。另外，先邯郸大夫亦出自赵氏，行事稳重，位居卿位，怎么就不能照拂稚童呢？”

“韩厥并非赵氏的家臣，他的斡旋属于两代赵孟的情分，而非景公属下的本分。”赵庄姬语气转冷，“尽管不能与之相比，赵旃倒是后起之秀——但是，主持朝政的人，可是睚眦必报的栾武子，你的阿公。”

晋楚邲之战的惨败，是每一个晋国人的耻辱。这起灾祸的起因，是先毂违背执政大夫荀林父的命令，擅自渡过大河，因此晋师被迫共登对岸。韩厥对主帅的劝告还能解释为司马的职责，但是赵同、赵括兄弟对先毂的无条件支持，还有魏锜、赵旃驱兵至楚营挑衅，都点燃了晋师溃不成军的导火索。

而栾书，恰恰那个是作出了正确的规劝，却被赵氏兄弟无情反驳的年轻人。

庄姬甚至提起了丈夫昔日的赞扬：“也许你会说，赵庄子与栾武子不是有交情吗？但是，栾武子凭借郤献子的信任而成为下一位执政，之后呢？”

 

栾祁握紧了自己的衣袖，仿佛要将厚实的布料揉进拳头，“邯郸氏尚在，但郤氏的确是族灭。你倒是提醒了我……郤犨的妻子，原本是鲁国施孝叔的妇人吧？”

“施姬的两个郤氏孩儿，没有罹受父族的祸难，却葬身于滚滚长河之中。纵使施姬与君诀别，但是她的娘家会接纳一个寡妇，一颗弃子吗？况且，当初强迫她离异的人，是她的长兄子叔婴齐。”

“难道你不担心景公赶尽杀绝？”

“只要栾书没有痛下杀手的计划，我就可以实现目标，全身而退了。即使他疯狂如斯，我大不了与他玉石俱焚，毕竟都是做伪证的惯犯。”庄姬轻笑道，“你说，我怎敢与那位赵姬并称？君姬氏可以放弃嫡支名分，可是她的儿子不会，而继任赵氏主妇的我更不会。”

 

“赵成姬确实是非常幸运。她赌赢了，不是每位有德行的后母都可以获得庶长子的挂念。”

“赵同兄弟们怎么能与宣孟媲美。”庄姬嗤之以鼻。她转而扫视室内的陈设，轻嗅冰冷的空气，“你这里是刚刚修缮过吗？我原本以为，栾氏主妇的窗户都会饱经润泽呢。”

“也许是今年的北风太猛了？”栾祁回道，“这些天的积雪能压塌房顶，所以就算有人花费心思，还没被冻凝的油脂就被水汽化开了。”

“最好刷桐油，不过那股味道确实很大。”庄姬若有所思，“话说回来，这么大的雪可不多见，上一次的时候……好像是你刚出嫁之后？”

“是的。当时卜者还说，这是丰收的吉兆。”栾祁说，眼睛弯成两道浅弧，脸颊浮现两个酒窝，“父亲仍然非常忧虑，派人嘱咐我一定要督促人去修水利。叔鞅正好随行，还走过来和我说话。恰好阿鍼也在，他们俩谈得格外兴奋，手里就差两柄长剑，否则栾武子肯定派人问，‘为什么大厅有铿锵之声？’我甚至可以料到，叔鞅会说‘范氏惯于操弋弄戟’，阿鍼则会拍手附和。”

“如此看来，栾、范二家的交情，确实是毁在栾桓子手里。”庄姬摇头感叹，“你们范氏皆为善战之辈，娴熟甲兵。令尊则不失祖宗风仪，子弟多身强体健。相较而言，公室到底是没有足够的粗柱子，晋宫的屋顶总有一天会塌下来。”

 

“公室有所作为者，皆命不久矣。”思及景公暴卒、厉公被弑、悼公早逝、君彪无为，栾祁缓缓顿首，侧耳倾听对方的见解。

“唉，寡君这个庸碌性情，或许是他的幸运，但一定会给公室埋下祸根。耽于女色，居于豪堂，寡君一味斗富，却不知人心离散。”庄姬叹道， “赵氏则是不会安排柱子的典范——贾季的描述实在是形象：成季乃赵氏冬日。原邑看似一片荒芜，幼苗却可以在厚雪覆盖下潜滋暗长。”

“成季谦恭仁善，然四子皆不及父。”栾祁接道，“伯同继原，括任公族，却没人知道怎么为原邑松土，宣孟谋划付之东流。”

赵衰谥号为 “成”，曾担任原城的大夫。其妻君姬氏乃晋文公女，在季隗归晋后迎回叔隗母子，甚至自请下堂。赵盾素念成姬恩德，后来让赵括担任公族大夫，自己则担任旄车之族，不仅是变相将嫡支名分归还给君姬氏一系，而且增强了赵氏原本就极为庞大的势力：此时已有温、原、屏、楼、邯郸五大家。

“宣孟代位，自是万物复苏。”庄姬微微一笑，“这位‘夏日之日’有堪称翻云覆雨的手段，因此名为赵氏的植被可以迅速攀爬，在骄阳的沐浴下显得繁茂而壮观。可惜，由于赵氏缺乏绵绵春雨的滋润，这些新长出的植株杂乱无章，根浮浅土，又过度吸取水肥，导致其他生灵饱受折磨、苦不堪言——最终酿为下宫之难。”

“当然，也有的人会说这是原屏之祸，或者孟姬之乱。这未免极为可笑，我虽不足以与成姬并列，但更不是祸及家国的骊姬，他们高看我这只纤纤素手了。”她瞥了栾祁一眼，艳红菱唇发出森然之音，“况且，这片土地的名字是晋，其疆域应该被握在诸姬拳掌之中。”

 

“不愧是另一位君姬氏！”栾祁转动着手腕处的白色玉镯，朝女公子扬起眉毛，“不过，若执掌要务者应为诸姬，为什么如今的正卿，却是我的父亲？”

“我先道一句恭喜吧。”赵庄姬掩唇而笑，凤目流转，“因为悼公的正卿，是韩献子与知武子。”

中行氏的荀偃也是执政大夫啊！栾祁几乎脱口而出，却在电光石火之间生生止住。晋周归国，栾书卸职，韩厥超拔；韩厥告老，荀罃继任，这位正卿的侄子却依旧是上军将，在角落里不沐天光。若非偪阳之胜，以及父亲谦让，他根本不会进入到悼公的视线内。

这一切的缘由，只是荀偃与栾书同在朝廷，于是两人的脖颈都曾经被刺骨冰锋紧紧相逼。之后，他们在最寒冷的冬日里，怒而夺刃，反戈一击。但是，执着于复兴公室的悼公，怎么会原谅卿族犯上弑君？

“中行献子负于公室，然不负于国，可称大丈夫也。”栾祁喟叹道，“可惜悼公与献伯都没能看到晋军渡过大河，再度奔驰于姜齐丘陵。”

讨伐齐国之前，主帅荀偃突然头生恶疮，病情恶化不幸去世，死不瞑目。士匄负责为他梳洗，终生愧疚的执政大夫却怎么也没有张口，含住辟邪除秽的洁白玉璧。

 

“献伯能入土为安，你家阿盈‘卒事于齐’的建言功不可没。”庄姬话锋一转，“这孩子以后必然像他的祖父，有所作为。”

“不可能了。”栾祁闭合眼睛，轻声道，“纵使父亲愿意手下留情，后面还有一个不会放过栾黡子嗣的士鞅。”

庄姬惊呼道：“阿盈也是你的孩子！范氏的后人啊！”

“你放过原同、屏括吗？他们放过胞弟楼婴吗？”栾祁捂着嘴，被刻意压低的笑声漏过指缝，“三郤放过伯氏吗？先都放过先克吗？曲沃三公放过晋室六侯吗？献公不仅是杀尽桓、庄之族的后辈，而且是逼死恭太子的父亲呀……”

赵婴奔齐，伯宗丧命，先克死于内乱，曲沃代翼更是一段血腥历史。庄姬沉默良久，才道：“阿盈是在望日夜晚出生的吧？比起赵、知二朔，他受过满月月光的沐浴，理应与知氏孩儿一同平安长大。”

“知盈无疑是个孤儿，但他仍有中行氏的伯父看护。栾盈的叔父栾鍼，殒命于迁延之役，殷血在秦土里流尽。”栾祁声音凄厉，“我只希望，在料理完栾黡留下的烂摊子后，阿盈的福分还没被磨完。他已经一无所有了。”

 

未等庄姬说话，她掀起眼皮，剪水双眸僵在微陷眼窝里：“现在可以叫桓伯了……这种人只有死才能让人安心。不，他死了也能折腾出一堆腌脏事。”

“听起来倒像是宣孟呢，尽管我没能想象出他披头散发的样子。”庄姬扑哧一笑，试图活跃气氛，但是短暂的欢乐立刻在寒气里凝固，室内只横亘着严冬肃杀时的沉寂。

赵氏下宫之难后，晋景公梦遇厉鬼，惊得自己连连后退。尽管魂魄大呼“杀余孙”，但是温文尔雅的赵衰怎么会如此不顾形象？于是，众人皆认定，是赵盾借成季之名，行截麦之实，并且导致国君受惊过度，溺毙茅厕。

“宣孟好歹会顾及后世，再有霸道失德之行，也没有斩断自己的血脉。”栾黡的妻子惨笑，“他想学先縠那样当个顶天立地的大丈夫，又不敢真的招引翟人攻打绛都，更做不到和贾季一样坦然离去！身无魏锜神箭之能，心无赵旃决断之勇，只会仗着自己是武伯之子、栾氏宗主，二十几年都窝在下军，将自己的名字缀在副将的功劳前面！”

栾黡从一开始就对这场婚事不以为意。他以为自己是一匹足够健壮的战马，可以在战场任意驰骋。然而，他缺乏父亲栾书的才华与忍耐，更缺少合适驭主的长期指挥，所以他习惯于横冲直撞，率性而为。大家都顾忌他的疯劲，不敢用绳子套牢这位公室后裔——或者是，懒得出手收拾这个莽撞的卿族子弟。

栾书执政时期，他尚顾虑于家族联盟，行事略为收敛，不敢对自己太过分。等到祖父一心祈死、公公卸职归府，栾黡就再也没有和她同房过。幸好，他也没有选择通过某些强制行为，向她宣泄自己无处消耗的精力。

由于范氏厚待女儿，交予十里红妆，所以她的衣裳尚为绫罗。但是，在锦缎充填的怀抱里，婴儿不得不吞咽冰冷的奶水，像一个在凛冬里咀嚼寒霜的饥民。

“那一天，阿盈坐在我的膝盖上，用软软的童音背诵诗篇。阳光从窗洞里倾洒入庭，浸得人浑身暖融融的……没想到，突然有人一脚踢开了门，木板撞击墙壁，发出雷霆巨响。”

 

作为下军将的栾黡，没有听从主帅荀偃的命令，径自与副将魏绛率兵归府。当时，他的面色黑得可怕，扭结的面部肌肉恍若乌云积聚时隆起的墨色边缘：“还愣在这里干嘛？”

他一边不耐烦地说，一边抛下笨重的盔甲，旋即大踏步地走进房间。几件沾有大片汗水的衣物飞越屏风，摔在不知所措的母子面前，正好摔在歪躺地面的铁衣旁边。

栾祁拍拍儿子的脑袋，示意他先出去。等到栾盈的背影消失，栾祁才柔声道：“妾身驽钝，所以夫君若有要事，请明说于愚妾。”

栾黡从屏风后转出，换着素白长袍，俯视屈身行礼的妇人。他粗粝的手指强行捏起她的颔骨，目光却越过她端正典雅的发髻，冷声道：“我刚刚接到消息：阿鍼留在营地里，和叔鞅待在一块。你最好为我的弟弟祈祷吧，范氏之女。”

“妾为栾氏之妇，况且育有您的长子。阿鍼乃夫君幼弟，妾怎么不希望天降福于他？”栾祁抬起头，直视男人眯成细缝的眼睛，“倒是夫君赶着回来，想必是极为疲乏，请让妾命人服侍……”

“算了吧。”栾黡松开对她的钳制，将门撞回原处。厢房又响起“砰”的一声，像是两把短弋相击之音——光滑的刀面犹有猩红色的血迹，锋利的刃尖则挑破了妇人宁静的生活，满簇花团瞬间凋零，五丈黑麻掩埋残骸。

时间的车轮陡然加速，接回了栾鍼的棺木，也载走了士鞅的率真。原本，栾祁想拾起破碎的布料，重新编织成绸缎，却没能在弟弟奔秦之前找到合宜的锦线。三年以后，范氏叔鞅回国，盟书蒙尘日久，裂帛之音可闻。

 

“之后？针自然是撅断了。即使有人策马扬鞭，也只能捞到铁屑。”她徐徐绽开笑容，丹唇在雪白肌肤的衬托下愈发浓艳，仿佛那不是胭脂的点缀，而是朱砂的集萃。

庄姬凝视着她的侧颜，半晌而道：“当我还是个小姑娘的时候……自然是不认同成姬，但我依然希望仿效她。”

“成姬、杜祁等诸位深明大义，自是值得你我尊敬。宣孟尚念主母恩情，可他只报一人嘉惠，实为损毁公室之臣。”

杜祁，原本是恭太子之傅杜原款的族人。文公过秦归晋后，因为偪姞为太子生母，季隗出自翟狄之族，所以杜祁推让名分，位列第四。晋襄公去世后，由于其子尚在襁褓，赵盾遂称贤杜祁，欲立公子雍；然而，狐射姑以辰嬴为宠，遣客于陈，故赵盾使人击杀公子乐。后来穆嬴抱子，哭嗣襄公，灵公却傲慢无礼，兼有多次刺杀权臣，最终小命殒于桃园。

另外，尽管晋文公是驱逐成年公子出境的决策者，但是提出以卿族子弟代替公室后裔的人，正是位高权重的赵盾。从此以后，权力只是卿族的残酷游戏，公族不过是任人摆布的棋子。

 “确实是。” 庄姬语气平淡，“可是她们根本没有选择，成姬子幼，杜祁似寡，无解之局怎么可能让人称心如意？齐姜劝勉文公图强，联合舅犯送君出国，最终班次尚次于杜祁。你我又不可以死谢罪，只有苟且偷生俟候来日了。”

“不到他日，怎知自己是鲁国文姜，抑或是卫国宣姜？她们还都是齐僖公的女公子呢。”

宣姜年长，原本为太子伋的夫人，怎料卫宣公见美色而强娶之，生公子寿、公子朔二子。在公子朔欲为太子，太子伋与公子寿双双殒命之后，齐襄公为安抚敌对势力，竟将宣姜改嫁于宣公之子公子顽，又为卫国内乱埋下祸根。

文姜乃鲁桓公夫人，出嫁前已与兄长齐襄公私通。鲁桓公得知此事怒责妻子，齐襄公遂灌醉妹夫，命人折断鲁国国君的肋骨。由于鲁桓公命丧齐国，尽管即位的是嫡长子太子同，但是文姜甚少踏足鲁国，仅在处理政务时展现其出色的政治才华。

“妇人哪有什么高深计策，不过是走一步看一步了。”庄姬将脸旁的碎发拨到耳后，“郑国祭足之妻有言‘人尽可夫，父一而已’，但一切纵横捭阖都是处于士人股掌之间，女儿身只能在夫家与娘家之间抉择。”

“也许每个女人都有过憧憬吧……可惜美梦如易碎琉璃，有几个人是被视同珠宝？更多的是被弃置若泥。”栾祁忽而微笑，“听起来，你比我幸运太多了——根本不必为公室挂怀。栾氏对范氏恨之入骨，反之亦然，但强大的姻亲是我的立足之基啊。”

 “这没什么可羡慕的。”庄姬摇头道，“赵孟的确是位很好的丈夫，我愿意躺在他的臂弯里不问世事，而他会私下里纠缠起我们的头发。但是，我本来是一柄劈向赵氏的利剑，是一张网罗赢姓的皮囊。”

栾祁偏了偏脑袋，双眼眨动：“突然想起穆姬嫁秦时，史苏有言‘为赢败姬’。这可不只是韩原之役的应验，更是权臣兴现的预兆。不过，姬姓衰而不亡，后辈更胜前人。”

“盈虚之数，自从天道。姬姓衰微已是必然，若无赵氏，亦有他氏虎视眈眈。”赵庄姬仿佛没听出弦外之音，极其从容自若，“郤氏绝胥，而临灭族；武伯弑君，而卸正卿，正也。”

“栾氏原本还是公室侧生的枝芽呢……二姬霸政，也不知道是有趣，还是悲哀。”

 

“在这个礼崩乐坏的时代，生存并非易事，又有何暇伤春悲秋。”庄姬再次摇头道， “对了，你知道为什么赵庄子讳朔，而小赵孟唤武吗？” 

“我不知庄孟生辰，无从推测。赵孟之名，可是晋败于邲的缘故？”

 “你看，他们仍是有点贪心的，赢姓的男子永远都在惦记别处的土地。不过，这怨不得他们，毕竟谁希望邻居是粗犷无礼的翟狄，或是朝令夕改的荆蛮？”庄姬叹息道，“他们都是堆积在寒松针叶处的冰雪，洁净而晶莹——可是，白雪需要的是强劲横柯的支撑，而不是行将就朽的空干。”

“否则冰雪崩塌，散于茫茫白地。如果任其腐朽化为尘土，树墩也不可能冒出新芽、抽出长枝。”栾祁低头苦笑，“但是，这块皎皎白雪又可以待在哪处枝桠呢？赵庄清明，范文睿智，但是谁去压制栾武子？难道要祈祷悼公复生吗？阿盈才得到下军佐的位子。”

赵朔于邲之战时，在两位叔父强词夺理后，挺身而出支持栾书；士燮于栾、郤相斗时，为避其锋芒而寄望死亡。庄姬沉默多时，才答道：“栾武子所仿效的是赵宣子。你的祖父没有做错选择，避其锋芒总比不自量力要好。”

“刚刚让您见笑了。实际上，若悼公在世，阿盈更受掣肘。”栾祁摇头道，“若无祖辈威望，又非公室族裔，仅凭武伯弑君，栾黡必失卿位。”

“你不必太过悲观。吾子也是首任公族大夫，从新军佐跃至上军将，而今班列亚卿。”庄姬目光灼灼，“栾氏五代都曾在下军担任要职，如今又有魏绛庇护阿盈，汝子处境总不会比韩献子更糟糕。”

 “韩献子亦是孤苦，然而否极泰来遇到明主，倒是阿盈能去哪里找司空季子！三郤之族富可敌国，胥氏坟头杂草过膝，胥臣想必也后悔推荐郤缺吧。”栾氏主妇哂笑道，“纵有栾贞子托福，使阿盈复得城濮大胜，国君还享受着靡靡之音，又怎么会去考虑庙堂之事？”

“朝间尚存君子。”

“父亲志胜宣孟，而赵氏、韩氏等新兴卿族尚不可抗衡，羊舌氏、祁氏等公室后裔又弗如远甚。”栾祁语气哀切，泫然欲泣，“况且，促成下宫之难的人，是阿盈的祖父。庇护赵孟长大的韩氏，若没有落井下石，也算是以德报怨。”

亲手造成敌对局面的赵氏宗妇拢起烟眉，低声道：“唉，你们这边的确是寒霜兼逼啊……中行氏是范氏姻亲，而知氏依附中行氏。叔向为傅，然寡君微之；乐王鲋乃君之喉舌，不可期也。”

“林场越冬之时，农人多砍枝蔓，可惜我才明白此中道理：独木本就难立，又有风雪交加，摧折之日近矣。”栾祁绞着自己的手指，“若我扫除积雪，或可徐徐图之……栾氏，实际上是第二个赵氏啊……”

 

庄姬声音沉稳：“前车之覆，可以鉴。”

“那么，请从我开始吧。”栾祁面色苍白，越发显得红唇染血，“栾黡生前聚敛财富，以为陪葬，可惜他没能熬死我。剩余的不义之财，当由执政大夫清点，再交还给国库。”

赵氏主妇又一次睁大双眼：“难怪你选择会见州宾。原来如此！”

“庄姬是过来人，也很清楚：我的运气只能选择攒着使。”栾祁转头而道，耳边镶金珠珰光彩炫目，“既然父亲选择了走赵宣子、栾武子的道路，那么栾氏将是错一步而万劫不复。”

“知父莫若女，你果然不是寻常之辈。”庄姬扬眉赞赏道，“青出于蓝，而胜于蓝！”

“唯一的缺憾，就是我永远失去了儿子。”栾祁又垂头道，“不过，那样也好。”

栾盈是她十月怀胎的结果，是她的骨血所化成的躯体。然而，他永远姓姬，正如自己永远姓祁。一旦他决定脱离母亲的怀抱，必然会奔向族人，振翅而飞。

庄姬会意，颔首道：“对于阿武而言，赵旃既是族叔又是表哥，况且他受韩氏教导，我凭什么责怪他不近公室？厉公韬略止于劫持，悼公用贤极尽所有，即使至晋彪为君，半大孩子也不易出头。”

“若是阿盈周游列国，此生必颠沛流离，血脉却可以留存，总不至于亡命故国。”

“既然巢穴摇摇欲坠，雏鸟不如凌空飞翔。”

栾祁掩面而泣：“这竟是我能为他做到的事了……孤魂野鬼飘荡郊外，还能留有什么人间温情？我只能选择远远瞧他一眼，在他察觉之前转身离去。”

“你并不会纠结于此。”庄姬恢复淡漠，“我没有去九原的胆量。你则是不愿意与他同墓共穴。”

“是的。”栾祁声音仍有哽咽，“请等一下。我不认为，你前来栾氏府邸的理由仅是赵庄子。你也是为了……赵孟？”

贵妇挺直的腰杆垮了下来，背影越发瘦小佝偻：“这是我能为他做的最后一件事了。”

 

栾氏少主驾车回府时，绵绵细雪不断飘落，在青砖石板之上又积了一层杨絮。将缰绳抛给下人后，他立刻跳下摇晃的马车，一边接过暖炉，一边提裾奔跑，顾不得跺走皮靴底部的雪，便匆匆冲入灯光昏暗的堂屋。

“主君？”羊舌虎连忙上前。好在栾盈及时刹住脚步，将空闲的手搭在壮美男子肩部，“魏子突生疾患，病势沉重，盈担心他时日无多了。”

坐着的辛俞起身，行礼道：“俞已经遣人送药至魏府了。”

“那就好，盈在此谢过您了。”栾盈喘着气说，“不过，盈还要拜托辛君做件事情：稍后给盈一份府内管事的名单。”

“诺。”辛俞再次行礼，目送走向主母屋室的少主，心头涌过一阵不安与担忧。

往常，栾盈会仰头望向廊柱的彩绘，或者是观赏庭院内的疏朗植株。此时，他却没有丝毫风花雪月的兴致，仅仅在听到扑扇声音的时候，才略略瞟过光线暗淡的屋檐。一只乌鸦刚在雪粒之中穿梭，栖落在某根横梁之上，发出并不悦耳的啼鸣。

“恭喜主君！瑞鸟临宅，栾氏必兴！”羊舌虎也察觉到小鸟的动静，朝低头前行的栾盈露出志得意满的笑容。

迎来赤乌固然是美言佳谈，可是这完全不符合时令。年轻的公族大夫没有展现出喜悦，只闷声回应了宾客。毕竟，他即将踏入母亲的住处，向她禀告自己将会彻查账目。

不久之后，望着亏空的账目，这位栾伯会意识到，自己置身于绝望的潮水，被命运的潮汐所拍打，而且恐无平安永宁之日。他白皙的手指将在墨水沾染之处止不住地发抖，愤怒使他握紧拳头，指甲深深掐入掌心。纵使壁炉烘烤正盛，他仍觉有片砭骨寒霜逼于颈侧。

这种恐惧将会指导栾盈，在众叛亲离之后，路经成周，停驻荆楚，暂居东齐，也牵引他返回曲沃，率兵攻绛，迈向其昙花一现、流星陨落的宿命。


End file.
